This invention relates to a system for secure communication of messages from an originator of a message to an intended recipient of the message.
In systems for applying postage indicia to mail items it has been proposed to include encrypted information in the imprint of the postage indicia in order to provide security in respect of the postage indicia. The information which is encrypted relates to the postage meter system utilized to print the indicia so as to identify the mailer and also relates to postage information, for example the amount of postage charge applicable to the mail item and for which accounting has been effected. The encrypted information may be printed as alphanumeric characters but it has also been proposed to print the encrypted information in the form of a so-called 2D code comprising an array of binary elements of first and second characteristics, for example black and white.